TTB001.txt
マイを挑発してみる。@基本的にはおとなしい自己主張の少ない子なのだが、結構負けず嫌いなとこもある。@ ;マイの歌を聴きたいし、皆にも聞いてもらいたいから、そんな言葉を掛けてみた。@ ;ld1 1,"haru\utai2_01.bmp",10,500 ;wait 1000 ;無意識なのだろう、ニットと髪の隙間に親指を入れ、ほんの刹那、逡巡したマイ。\ `Normally, I'm a pretty quiet, unassertive person, but there's a side of me that's quite competitive - and so, I issued a challenge to her.@ br `Besides, I wanted to hear her sing, and moreover, I wanted everyone else to hear her sing too.@ ld1 1,"haru\utai2_01.bmp",10,500 wait 1000 br `For the briefest of moments, she slid her finger (perhaps unconsciously) into the gap between her cap and her hair and hesitated.\ ;ld1 1,"haru\warai_04.bmp",10,500 ;mai-020「うん、出る。@ ;mai-020-1お兄さんだけ出させるわけには行かないよ。@ ;mai-020-2っていうかホント言うと私も出たかったし」@ ;あ、似てるな、僕と。@シンパシーというのか、同調性というのか、マイにたまらない感情をおぼえる。@ ;色々な“タガ”がハズレそうな…。@ ;ld1 1,"haru\warai_04.bmp",10,500 ;mai-021「じゃ、申し込みに行こ。@ ;mai-021-1ん、どうしたの？　お兄さん。@ ;mai-021-2早く行かないと締め切られちゃうかも」@ ;申し込みに行こうと誘うマイ、僕の心のブレには気がつかなかったみたいだ。\ ld1 1,"haru\warai_04.bmp",10,500 dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-020.ogg" `"Sure, I'll enter.@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-020-1.ogg" ` After all, we can't have you going out there all by yourself.@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-020-2.ogg" ` ...And to be honest, I wanted to enter too."@ br `Ah, so she was just like me.@ br `Whether it was sympathy or empathy, I was beginning to feel something tremendous between us, as if 'restraints' of every kind were about to fall away...\ ld1 1,"haru\warai_04.bmp",10,500 dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-021.ogg" `"Well, let's go and get registered."@ br dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-021-1.ogg" `"Hmn? What's wrong, Onii-san?@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-021-2.ogg" ` We might be too late if we don't hurry."@ br `Mai urged me onwards towards registration, seemingly unaware of the stirring in my heart.\ ;参加受付は３箇所で行われていて、マイは少し離れた所で記入していた。@ ;「一緒に受付しようよ」@ ;と言ったのだが、 ;ld1 1,"haru\nakiwarai_02.bmp",10,500 ;mai-022「…えっと、別々の方がいいと思うんだよ、ごめんね」@ ;と僕に告げたマイ。@ ;その笑い切れてない微笑みに胸が疼いた。\ `The registration was being held at three different places.@/ ` Mai headed for one a little way away from mine to fill in her details.@ br `"Let's register together", I had said, but...@ br ld1 1,"haru\nakiwarai_02.bmp",10,500 dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-022.ogg" `"Um... I think it would be best if we did it separately. Sorry."@ br `My chest throbbed with pain at the the not-quite-natural smile on her face as she replied.\ cl a,10 ;エントリー用紙に必要事項を記入し、マイを待つ。@ ;混んでいるのか、マイはまだ来ない。@ ;６０代とおぼし婦人が、民謡を歌い上げ、何人かの小学生グループがダンスをしながら歌う様をぼおーと眺めていたとき、ようやくマイが来た。\ cl a,10 `I filled in the necessary details on the entry form and waited for Mai.@ br `Perhaps there were too many people, but she wasn't coming out.@ br `By the time that she came back, I was watching a lady who looked to be in her 60s, who had started singing a folk song to which a group of primary school students were singing and dancing.\ ;ld1 1,"haru\kanashimi_01.bmp",10,500 ;「遅かったね？　混んでいたのかな？」@ ;少し、うつむき加減なマイに異変を感じる。@ ;「どうしたの？　体調悪い？　休もうか？」@ ;ld1 1,"haru\nakiwarai_01.bmp",10,500 ;あわてて、かぶりを振ってマイは ;mai-023「ううん、平気。こういった賑やかなところって久しぶりだから、ひとあたりしちゃって。もう大丈夫」\ ld1 1,"haru\kanashimi_01.bmp",10,500 `"That sure took a while. Was it too crowded?"@ br `Something felt odd about the way that her eyes were slightly downcast.@ br `"What's wrong? Are you feeling unwell? Shall we rest for a while?"@ ld1 1,"haru\nakiwarai_01.bmp",10,500 br `Hurriedly putting her cap back on, she replied,@ br dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-023.ogg" `"No, I'm fine. I was just a little overwhelmed, since it's been a long time since I've been somewhere so lively. I'm okay now."\ ;気のせいか少し目が赤い気がしたが、マイがそう言っている以上、聞くのははばかれた。@ ;ld1 1,"haru\tsujo_04.bmp",10,500 ;mai-024「それより、もうそろそろじゃないの？　お兄さん。@ ;mai-024-1準備したほうがいいよ。@ ;mai-024-2皆の前であわてて、間違ってもしらないよ？」@ ;あ、いつものマイだ。@その笑顔に安心した。\ `Maybe it was my imagination, but her eyes seemed a little red.@ br `Still, having heard her explanation, I was reluctant to pry any further.@ ld1 1,"haru\tsujo_04.bmp",10,500 br dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-024.ogg" `"More importantly, isn't it about to start now?@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-024-1.ogg" ` You should be getting ready.@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-024-2.ogg" ` You'll have no one else to blame if you panic in front of everyone and make a mistake, you know?"@ br `Ah, it was the same Mai as always.@ br `That smile of hers put me at ease.\ allsphide ;cl a,10 bg black,24 allspresume ;「では、２０番のかたどうぞ～」@ ;自分の番号を呼ばれ、待機していた舞台の袖から、短い階段をあがり、ステージの中央に立つ。@ ;多くの（といってもせいぜい１００～２００人程度）の視線を浴びる。@イントロが流れ出し、大型のプロジェクターに歌詞が映し出され、僕は歌いはじめる。\ `"Okay, number 20, take it away~"@ br `My number was called, and I climbed the short flight of stairs from the waiting area in the wings to stand at the centre of the stage.@ br `The gazes of a multitude of people (well, 100 to 200 at most) fell upon me.@ br `The introduction began to play, the lyrics began to appear on the large screen projector, and I began to sing.\ ;…@ br `...@ br ;bgmstop ;bgm "snd\gara444.ogg" ;歌い始めの部分をかみ締めるように歌う。@久しぶりに歌うこの曲の勘を取り戻すかのように。@ ;この歌は、そう、僕が大学生の頃、当時付き合っていた彼女が好きな歌で、僕も自然と覚えたんだっけ。@ ;br ;～高速を流れる、光の束が、車内を照らす ;～臆病な僕は、ガラスに映った君しか見られない@ ;br ;ここで、彼女を見つめながら歌ったんだよなあ。\ bgmstop bgm "snd\gara444.ogg" `I chewed my way through the first part of the song, trying to recover my feel for it. I hadn't sung this song in ages.@ br `Yes, I remember now - my girlfriend from university had loved this song, and naturally, I had come to know it too.\ `~Clusters of lights flow down the expressway, lighting up my car~@ br `~I am the coward who sees only your reflection in the glass~@ br `This part was where I would sing while looking into her eyes.\ ;今思えば、本当に青かったな。@僕は地元を離れ、進学した大学で、その子に出会って夢中になっていたっけ。@ ;br ;～“ねえ、どうしたの？”問いかける君～ ;～大人びたその笑顔が、僕の胸を焦がすよ～@ ;br ;ここは、キーが少し上がるが、男性にしては高音域が出る僕にとってはそれほど苦にはならない。\ `Now that I think back, I really was naive.@ br `At the time, I'd just left my hometown for university, and when I'd met her, I was completely infatuated.\ `~You ask me, 'Hey, what's wrong?',~@ br `~As your mature smile sets my chest aflutter~@ br `Here was the part where the key went up a little, but I could hit some pretty high notes for a guy, so it wasn't all that much of a problem.\ ;～車の窓に額付け、そっと瞳閉じる～@ ;br ;ドライブしたときも、この曲かけて、二人で歌ったよなあ。@ ;前半部分終わり、間奏が入る。@ ;長くも無く、短くも無い曲間がお気に入りだった。\ `~You press your forehead against the window and gently close your eyes~@ br `We used to sing this song together while we were out on drives, too.@ br `The first half came to an end, and the interlude came on.@ br `This not-too-long, not-too-short break had been a favourite section of mine.\ ;２番に入るまでの時間、客席のマイを目で探る。@ ;…いた、けどなんで俯いているのかな？@ ;２番が始まる。@マイに気を取られていた僕は、少し入りに遅れるが、歌い込んだこの曲だ、上手くごまかす。\ `I scanned the audience for Mai in the time before the second verse started...@ br `There she was - but why was she looking down?@ br `The second verse began, but distracted as I was with Mai, I start off a little late.@ br `Still, with the amount of practice I'd had with this song, I managed to smooth things over.\ ;～Ｔａｋｅ　ｍｅ　ｓｏ　ｆａｒ　ａｗａｙ　朝が来る前に～@ ;br ;当時はあの子のために歌ったんだ。@あの子の為だけにね。@ ;br ;～君を連れて行く、あの場所へ～@ ;br ;でも、何でかな、いまはあの子は思い出せない。\ `~Take me so far away, before the morning comes~@ br `Back then, I had sung this song for that girl.@ br `For her, and no one else.@ br `~I'll take you there, to that place~@ br `But for some reason, at that very moment, I couldn't remember her.\ ;～今夜も願いごとは唯ひとつだけ～@ ;br ;サビに入り、思い浮かべていたのは。@ ;br ;～君とずっと一緒に、居たいだけ～@ ;br ;マイのことだった。\ `~Tonight, there's only one thing that I want~@ br `As I reached the climax of the song, the only thing that came to mind...@ br `~Just to be with you forever~@ br `...was Mai.\